First family of Amoi
by hopetess
Summary: Riki tells Iason and the household about the First family of Amoi. There are some mention of (DMC). There maybe a sequal if there are enough people reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Riki is waiting for the right moment to tell his story before his death. All of the household were home that night. Riki stands in front of the group. "Everyone there is a Legend I would like to tell you about the first family of Amoi, before Jupiter started her rule." Riki said with a loud but firm voice. "Pet, not know." Iason told Riki. "I don't think you understand Iason when a mongrel has permission to tell an outsider of are real history we must tell. Or the King will remove the one from the place they are at even from here." Riki told the whole room. Iason gave him a gesture to continue.

Riki took a deep breath. "There was a family of 6 the Father Sparta, Mother Eva. They mad 4 children the twins Virgil the oldest and Dante, the Middle Nero, and the youngest Rikimaru." (As Riki told his story images started to appear. All the while Riki moved his hands in elegant movements. He gets to the part about Rikimaru. He looked like Riki. "The father is a Devil the mother is human. As the family settled an old enemy of Sparta comes back. His name is Mundus. He hated Sparta for being the strongest of the Devils, and the Prince of Darkest favorite.

Mundus started a rebellion against Sparta. He says that he a disgracing there race by mating with a human. Sparta had thought he had to seal the gate, but Mundus had taken his youngest son Rikimaru. Everyone thought that he was human, because he looks like is mother. Eva has a secret that only her family knew. She is an Angel. Her 3 older sons took after there father in looks and in powers. Rikimaru got not just her look and power, but also his father's powers as well. He is a mix of both his parents.

Sparta arrived at the exchange point with the 3 sons. Not worried mind you, because it is said that only an Angel can kill a Devil. Mundus never would have guessed that the human whore was an Angel was anything elates. Sparta saw his son was chained and collared at Mundus feet with Devil chains. They were burning his skin. The chains are said to burn humans but also unknown to Mundus Angels as well." Riki paused for a drink. Before Riki could continue Iason asked him. "Riki why dose Rikimaru look like you?" "Please wait until I am done then you will get your answers you want." Riki told him. Riki takes another drink the starts. "Sparta alone with his sons transforms into there Devil forms when they see there son and youngest brother. You see that because Rikimaru is the youngest they had made it there duty to keep him safe. This is the first time they had failed. That dose not mean that Rikimaru needs there protection. They made that packed why he had born. It was 2000 years before this." Riki just roles his eyes. "(AN: Ian skipping the fighting. I really do not want to write it out.) "After the fight was other the family won and pushed Mundus back in the Demon realm. They have been guarding the gate even since. Sparta in the end did not have to seal the gate on his own. The God and the Prince of Darkness helped. After all God could not let his oldest child die from not having her mate. The Prince of Darkness could not his most favored Devil die out the some way. After all both of them approved of the mating in the first place. The family has kept the humans safe ever since." When Riki was done he felt and looked like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Iason now has waited very quiet now he wants answers.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Iason`s POV

Iason had been very patient through Riki`s story. He was even now more confused then before. There had to be a reason he was just hearing of this now. 'I am sure that Jupiter herself has never heard of this either.'

End Iason`s POV

Before anyone could think of moving Riki was falling. A purple light came zipping in the room right in front of Riki. Everyone had a hide their eyes the light was so bright. After a few moments thy looked only to see a man in a blue leather coat. In his arms was Riki. Riki who looked even paler and having trouble breathing.

Iason was on his feet before he even thought about it, moving to take Riki from the man holding him. Iason never made it one step before he felt cold sharp steel at his neck. Iason freezes then turns his head to fallow the sword to a red leather clade arm.

Riki opened his eyes to see why he didn`t hit the floor. He sees his older brother holding him. "Virgil." Virgil looks down at his brother. "Cutting it a little close Rikimaru." Riki just rolled his eyes at Vergil. Riki turns is head to see everyone in the room. What he sees almost stops his heart. There standing was Dante with Rebellion at Iason` neck. "Dante no." Was all Riki was able to say over his whizzing breathing.

Even without looking Dante said. "No Rikimaru. He is the reason you are dying. I will not let this (at this point Dante was looking Iason up and down) person take you from us. We have only let you out of the castle to find your mate not for said mate to kill you." It was said with so much hate from the always good-natured brother. I was something that Riki was so sure that would come from Virgil yes Dante no. It warmed something in Riki`s heart.

Iason frozen upon hearing that Riki was dying, and that he was the reason. Riki had been more tired lately, but he though nothing of it. Then he remembers when it all started it was about a week ago…

(Flashback)

Iason and Riki were in the living room after dinner. Riki was on Iason`s lap playing with a piece of his (Iason) hair. "Iason what would you say if I told you that mongrels have life mates, and you may be my mate. Riki asked Iason. "Pet I do not have time for this nonsense you are my pet and only my pet nothing elates." Iason told him. "Oh, ok Iason." Riki then slumps into Iason`s chest. Never saying anything about it again. Just a lone tear rolls down Riki`s check.

(End Flashback)

Iason know now's that was Riki way of telling him that he was his (Riki`s) mate. He (Iason) unknowingly had rejected him. Iason was now seeing the consequences of that now. Iason looked at Riki who was still in the arms of (if he remembered right Virgil) he was pale breathing in short gasps. 'I did that to him. He is dying because Jupiter will not let me have what I most desire.' With that thought Iason hangs his head in shame.

A voice deep with a hint of a lateen accent not many could place. Well not in this room anyways. "Dante, stand down. This mortal knows not what he has done. But if he is smart his will in the end try to make it right. If not, then and only then will we take action." The man known as Dante moves away from Iason. Dante moves to Riki`s side to guard his brothers.

Everyone moves away from the man to the other side of the room. If this man can get Dante to listen, then he must have power over him. Iason looks at this man no Devil. This man looks older then the two by Riki. 'He must be their father Sparta.' Iason thought to himself. There was no other reason for Dante as angry as he is would just back down when his little brother is hurt and or dying.

Sparta calmly walks over to his sons. He kneels in front of Virgil and Riki. H puts his hand on Riki`s chest making him glow (everyone in the room feels power coming from the man) as he puts some much-needed energy into his slowly dying son. After Sparta is satisfied he gets up and finally looks at the man that is his son's mate, and the reason his youngest son is in such poor health. The man in question has his head bowed in shame and sadness over what his has done.

* * *

Please tell me what you think? I know that I may not be the best writer, but I just want to get my stories out there. Please be nice and if you want to Beta my stories plase let me know.

Hopetess


End file.
